Abbreviation
by dee-mocchan
Summary: Kisah antara Aomine dan Kise melalui singkatan dari nama-nama author. AoKise. Fiksi persembahan dari saya untuk semua author dan readers pecinta AoKise. Warning: gaje, absurd, sok manis, mungkin OOC. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Abbreviation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, saya cuma pinjam AoKise doang.**

**Warning: Sho-ai, fic gaje dan abal, typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

**G stands for Gold**

"_Nee_, Aomine_cchi_..."

"Hn?" Hanya itu tanggapan malas dari Aomine saat Kise memanggil namanya. Hari ini hari minggu. Hari yang paling pas untuk bermalas-malasan ria melepas penat padatnya aktivitas mereka enam hari sebelumnya. Begitu pula pasangan hitam-putih kita satu ini. Mereka asyik berpelukan dengan malas di atas sofa apartemen Aomine. Sebuah selimut tebal menutupi badan mereka yang menggigil, berlindung dari dinginnya musim gugur di bulan November.

Kise menyamankan posisinya dan mengelus-eluskan hidungnya yang dingin ke dada bidang Aomine yang terbalut kaos oblong, "Kalau seandainya kau mendengar kabar bahwa aku di culik penjahat dan meminta uang tebusan pada Aomine_cchi,_ apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aomine mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan imajinasi Kise. Mungkin ada benarnya juga Kise di culik orang karena parasnya yang aduhai cantik. Di tambah lagi profesinya sebagai model terkenal, siapa yang tidak mau memiliki model pirang super imut itu?

"Tentu saja aku akan menebus uang yang mereka minta di tukar dengan dirimu. Mulai deh kamu bertanya aneh-aneh," Aomine tertawa pelan. Dengan gerakan perlahan dan menenangkan jemari pemuda dim itu mengelus helaian pirang Kise.

"Eh? Aomine_cchi_ yakin mau menebus uang dalam jumlah banyak? Aominecchi kan pelit! Pesan _Pizza_ saja aku yang bayar!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya mengangkat wajahnya dari kehangatan dada Aomine untuk menatap kedua iris biru gelap milik Aomine. Pura-pura kesal dan tidak percaya dengan jawaban Aomine.

"Situasinya kan beda. Kalau nyawamu dalam bahaya dan mengharuskan aku memberi mereka uang jumlah besar untuk menyelamatkanmu, walaupun harus berhutang sana-sini, kenapa tidak? Sudah jelas dirimu itu jauh lebih berharga dari kepingan emas atau bongkahan berlian di dunia ini." Kise bersemu merah sementara Aomine tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Kise yang merona dengan gemas.

**N stands for Navy**

Kise melihat Aomine berlatih dengan rekan setim Touou nya dengan wajah cerah. Hari itu mereka ada janji kencan. Tapi karena lupa kalau tim basket Touou ada latihan, mau tidak mau mereka menunda acara kencan mereka sampai latihan basket selesai. Beruntung bagi Aomine si pirang tidak keberatan duduk di _bench_ menonton tim inti Touou berlatih bersama _manager_ tim basket Touou, Momoi Satsuki. Tidak tahan dengan keheningan antara mereka berdua akhirnya Momoi angkat bicara.

"Nee, Ki-chan.. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Momoi memberi Kise senyum manisnya.

Kise menggangguk,"Tentu saja Momo_cchi_. Mau tanya apa? Asal jangan berusaha mengorek info mengenai perkembangan basketku saja yah-_ssu_," Kise merengut di akhir ucapannya. Momoi tertawa lepas mendengar Kise.

"Tenanglah Ki-_chan_, aku cuma ingin bertanya hal _random_ saja. Tidak ada bersangkutan basket kok." Momoi memberi senyum lembut meyakinkan ke arah Kise.

"Baiklah-_ssu_."

"Ki-_chan_, dari semua warna rambut _Kiseki no Sedai_ di tambah Tetsu-_kun_ dan aku, warna rambut siapa yang paling kau sukai?" Momoi memiringkan wajahnya ke samping, senyum masih menghias wajahnya. Kise mengeryitkan dahinya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja rambut Aomine_cchi_-ssu!"

"Eh? Kenapa Dai-_chan_? Warnanya suram begitu juga... Kenapa bukan rambut Akashi-_kun_ yang merah menyala atau rambut Midorin yang menyejukkan saja Ki-_chan_?" Prediksi Momoi bahwa Kise akan mengatakan warna rambut Kuroko kesukaannya ternyata salah.

Kise menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Sebenarnya aku suka semua warna rambut kita semua. Seperti pelangi-ssu! Warna biru muda Kuroko_cchi_ seperti melambangkan langit biru di cuaca cerah siang hari. Lalu warna rambutku, rambut Akashi_cchi_, Murasaki_cchi_, dan Midorima_cchi_ seperti warna pelangi yang muncul bersamaan. Rambut Momo_cchi_ juga indah seperti harum manis. Tapi warna rambut Aomine_cchi_ beda cerita-_ssu_," Kise menoleh ke arah Momoi yang kebingungan masih tersenyum.

"Warna biru gelap rambut Aomine_cchi_ itu seperti langit di malam hari-_ssu._ Tenang dan damai. Cocok dengan warna kulitnya yang redup. Walaupun Aomine_cchi_ menyebalkan dan super arogan, aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa setiap dekat dengannya aku merasa tenang dan nyaman-_ssu_... Jadi yah aku lebih suka warna rambut Aomine_cchi_ seperti aku menyukai Aomine_cchi_ itu sendiri," Kise membeberkan penjelasannya sambil menatap Aomine yang lagi-lagi mencetak angka dengan _Formless Shot_ andalannya. Momoi menatap keduanya bergantian penuh arti. Cinta memang dapat melampaui berbagai macam hal. Bahkan insting wanita miliknya sendiri tidak bisa menebak jalannya hubungan Aomine dan Kise seperti apa ke depannya.

**I stands for Idiot.**

"Aomine_cchi~_ aku pulang-_ssu_!" Kise membuka pintu dengan keras, memanggil nama Aominecchi dengan nada suara cemprengnya. Kise cemberut begitu tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda _ganguro_ yang di panggilnya.

"_Mou~_ pasti Aomine_cchi_ tidur deh, ya ampun..." Kise menghela napas lelah berjalan dengan malas menaruh tasnya ke sofa apartemen Aomine. Tunggu kalau ini apartemen Aomine kenapa Kise mengatakan aku pulang? Awalnya juga Kise tidak mau, tapi Aomine memaksa karena tiap akhir pekan tiba Kise selalu menginap disana dan si pemuda remang sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran si pirang apartemennya. Pernah suatu ketika Kise keceplosan bilang 'Aku Pulang' dan Aomine hanya menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. Kise yang malu berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal itu lagi. Aomine malah menyuruhnya mengatakan 'Aku Pulang' setiap kali kemari. Alasan Aomine sih katanya karena Kise juga tinggal disana bersamanya.

"Aku lapar-_ssu._.." Kise melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur kecil milik Aomine mencari makanan yang bisa dia konsumsi dengan aman. Sekedar info Aomine suka lupa membuang makanan basi dari kulkasnya, jadi Kise harus waspada melihat kadar kelayakan makanan di apartemen pemuda redup itu setiap kali berkunjung.

"Waaahh, ada _Pizza-ssu_! Tumbenan Aomine_cchi_ mau keluar uang banyak," Kise menendang pintu kulkas menutupnya kembali, setelah mengambil sebotol air mineral dan sekotak _Pizza _ukuran sedang yang masih terisi setengah lingkaran _Pizza_ yang belum termakan Aomine.

Kise berjalan ke ruang tamu menaruh sebotol air dan sekotak _Pizza_ tadi ke meja, lalu menghempaskan badannya ke sofa.

"_Itadakimasu~_" Kise makan _Pizza_ di hadapannya dengan lahap. Seolah-olah tidak pernah makan enak selama seminggu. Tiga potong _Pizza_ lenyap sudah ke dalam perutnya.

"Huwaaah, kenyang-_ssu!_" Kise mengelus-elus perutnya yang penuh. Saat yang bersamaan Aomine keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap lebar.

"Ah, Aomine_cchi_ bangun juga akhirnya..." Kise tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu untuk memberinya kecupan singkat di pipi. Aomine melengoskan wajahnya malu menatap mata Kise yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dahinya berkerut melihat kotak _Pizza_ yang terbuka di meja ruang tamunya. Tampangnya berubah _horror_ melihat beberapa potong _Pizza_ telah lenyap.

"Kise... Jangan bilang kau memakan Pizza milikku di kulkas?"

"Aku memakannya. Habisnya aku lapar-_ssu!_ Aomine_cchi_ juga ak-"

"Dasar bodoh!" Aomine memotong omongan Kise mentah-mentah.

"Eh?! Kenapa meledekku?!" Kise memasang tampang melas. Aomine menepuk dahinya yang hitam.

"Kise. _Pizza_ yang aku pesan itu _Pizza seafood_." Aomine mengingatkan. Kise hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, masih bingung.

"Kau itu kan alergi _seafood_, dasar Kise bodoh!" Teriakan Aomine tadi sukses membuat Kise pucat pasi.

"EHHH?!" Setelah kejadian tadi, keesokan harinya Kise terpaksa absen masuk sekolah akibat bentol-bentol merah di sekujur badannya.

**N stands for Nerve**

Mata kiri Kise berkedut kesal. Di sampingnya seorang pemuda _dim_ bertubuh besar bernama Aomine Daiki, memeluk erat lengan kanannya sambil sesekali meringis takut. Kise menghela napas. Salahnya juga sih memaksa Aomine masuk ke dalam rumah hantu yang ada di pasar malam dekat rumah Kise. Kise yang kebal akan hal-hal berbau mistis malah penasaran dengan rumah hantu yang sudah di kunjungi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Komentar mereka sih menyeramkan jadi Kise mencoba merayu Aomine untuk masuk ke dalam rumah-rumahan hantu yang di maksud teman-temannya.

"GYAAAA ITU APAAN PUTIH-PUTIH DI DEPAN KEPALANYA DI IKAT GITU KAYAK LONTONG?! JANGAN-JANGAN DIA LONTONG JADI-JADIAN?!" Kise memutar bola matanya ke kiri mengacuhkan ocehan Aomine. Pemuda _ganguro_ tersebut berjengit begitu makhluk palsu _'Lontong jadi-jadian'_ tadi menghampirinya. Aomine tidak peduli dengan sikap sok beraninya saat masuk tadi, dengan segera dirinya bersembunyi di balik punggung Kise yang memasang tampang bosan.

"KISE CEPETAN JALANNYAAAA!" Aomine mendorong punggung Kise dengan kasar membuat si pirang mengaduh-aduh karena risih di dorong terus. Si makhluk nista tadi malah mendekati Aomine dengan wajah bersimbah darah hasil siraman cat dengan _make-up_ wajah yang penuh lubang dan tidak jelas rupanya yang-"GYAAAAAA EMAAAK TOLONG AKUUUU!" sukses membuat seorang Aomine Daiki pemuda _ganguro_ yang terkenal garang dengan wajah premannya lari terpontang-panting sampai menabrak properti rumah hantu disana. Meninggalkan Kise dan makhluk tadi terbengong-bengong. Kise menghela napas lagi, lalu meminta maaf kepada petugas yang menjadi makhluk putih jelemaan Lontong tadi atas ulah Aomine yang menyusahkan.

_'Aominecchi memang tidak punya nyali soal hantu-hantuan begini-ssu...'_

**E stands for Emotion.**

Aomine berdiri di depan pintu gedung olahraga SMA Kaijou. Menyadarkan pundaknya di tepi pintu. Hari itu sekolah Aomine pulang cepat jadi pemuda _ganguro_ berwajah serius satu ini berniat mengejutkan Kise atas kedatangannya tiba-tiba. Di lihatnya pemuda pirang yang ia cari sedang dalam mode serius saat men_dribble_ bola oranye itu. Setelah mengelabui lawannya dengan gerakan indah Kise melakukan _fade away_ dan bola basket masuk ke dalam ring tanpa hambatan. Kise menyeka wajahnya yang penuh keringat dengan ujung kaos hitam tanpan lengan yang ia kenakan. Napasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal, tidak sedikitpun Kise menyadari sekelilingnya dan sedang di perhatikan oleh Aomine. Pemuda redup tersebut juga belum berniat menampakkan dirinya ke Kise dari depan pintu gedung olahraga SMA Kaijou. Masih mau melihat kekasih pirangnya dari kejauhan.

**PUK.** Kise mengerjap begitu merasakan basah dari puncak kepalanya. Meraba surai pirangnya ia dapatkan sebotol air minum yang masih di pegang oleh sang kapten tim basket Kaijou itu sendiri. Kise otomatis mengambil botol itu sebelum jatuh dan menoleh ke arah Kasamatsu.

"_Senpai_... Makasih-_ssu_." Kise menegak air dari botol itu dengan cepat saking hausnya. Kasamatsu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Kise. Kasamatsu mengangkat satu tangannya lalu mengacak rambut emas Kise,"Minumnya pelan-pelan bodoh, nanti ter-

"UHUK UHUK UHUK!"

"-sedak," Kasamatsu menghela napas lelah. Kapten Kaijou tersebut mengusap pelan punggung Kise berusaha menenangkan _kouhai_-nya, sementara yang bersangkutan masih terbatuk-batuk hingga wajahnya semerah tomat.

Aomine membatu melihat adegan Kasamatsu dekat-dekat dengan Kise. Dapat ia rasakan asap keluar dari atas kepalanya yang mendidih. Oh Aomine sungguh murka melihat kedekatan Kasamatsu mengelus pelan punggung Kise.

_'Apa-apaan kapten sialan itu? Nempel-nempel Kise seperti cicak. Biasanya juga menendang kepalanya sampai benjol. Yang repot kan aku harus mengobati kepala benjolnya. Beraninya dia mendekati Kise sekarang. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh Kise sedekat itu, sialan!'_ Aomine yang geram dan akhirnya termakan oleh emosinya sendiri melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke _gym._

Masa bodoh dengan tatapan bingung dari para murid Kaijou lainnya yang sedang menonton tim basket mereka berlatih, _ace _dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu masih menatap kapten Kaijou dengan tajam. Kasamatsu bergidik begitu merasakan seorang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian dari seorang Aomine Daiki. Dirinya menelan ludah tapi dahinya mengeryit. Bingung kenapa Aomine disini tapi satu sisi mengerti kenapa pemuda _tan_ itu melempar tatapan tidak suka ke arahnya. Perlahan Kasamatsu berjalan mundur begitu Aomine semakin mendekat. Tatapan dari Aomine seolah mengatakan 'Jangan dekat-dekat dengan pacarku!' itu nyaris membuat nyali Kasamatsu ciut. Mau tidak mau Kasamatsu terpaksa memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Kise yang masih batuk-batuk. Kasihan sekali Kise air matanya sampai keluar begitu.

Aomine melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Kise, satu tangannya lagi mengelus punggung Kise yang bergetar. Kise yang mencium aroma mint dan aqua dari parfum favorit Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langsung ke kolam biru tua mata Aomine.

"A-Aomi-uhuk uhuk-ne_cchi_?" Kise memegang dadanya sendiri, mencoba mengontrol napasnya.

"Ssshh, jangan bicara dulu, nih minum," Aomine menyodorkan botol minum miliknya ke Kise setelah membuka tutupnya supaya Kise bisa minum dengan leluasa. Tangannya masih bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah mengelus punggung pemuda blonde yang meminum air perlahan-lahan di depannya.

"Huuh...Makasih Aomine_cchi,_" Kise mengembalikan botol minum _sport_ Aomine. Lelaki tan itu mengangguk kecil.

"Aomine_cchi_ kenapa ada disini-_ssu_?" Ekspresi bingung tercetak jelas di wajah Kise.

"Aku pulang cepat. Kupikir sekalian saja mampir menemuimu. Kapan latihanmu selesai? Ayo pulang bersama," Aomine menjawab seadanya sambil mengorek telinga dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ehh?! Tumben Aomine_cchi_ mengajak pulang bersama! Senangnya-_ssu~_!" Kise melompat ke pelukan Aomine yang mengeluarkan suara kaget karena Kise tiba-tiba menimpanya.

Sementara Aomine dan Kise asyik bermesraan di depan umum, anggota reguler tim basket Kaijou hanya bisa menonton. Ada yang mengumpatkan kata-kata kasar karena iri adik kelasnya sudah punya pacar duluan seperti Moriyama, atau seperti Kobori yang cuek dan malah sibuk berlatih _shoot. _Kasamatsu si kapten Kaijou berusaha menahan emosinya melihat adegan _'Lovey Dovey'_ pasangan nano-nano dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu. Empat urat siku tanda kesal muncul di pelipisnya sebagai bukti.

"Ehem..." Kasamatsu berdeham mencoba menarik perhatian duo hitam-putih di hadapannya.

Aomine mendelik ke arah Kasamatsu yang menganggu moment mesra mereka. Keduanya saling beradu pandang, Kasamatsu jelas karena kedatangan Aomine menganggu latihan sore mereka. Petir imajiner muncul dari arah mereka yang saling menyambar satu sama lain. Aomine memutuskan perang tatapan mereka lalu menghela napas lelah. Dia lebih memilih mengalah daripada Kise yang kena hukum gara-gara kehadirannya tidak di harapkan disana. Dengan enggan Aomine melepas pelukan Kise, "Aku tunggu di tempat biasa ya? Sepertinya aku mengganggu latihan kalian yang belum selesai. Maaf untuk semuanya _senpai._" Aomine menoleh ke arah Kasamatsu dan kakak kelas Kise lainnya bergantian. Lalu mengacak rambut Kise yang merengek karena dirinya ingin Aomine menonton latihan basketnya. Aomine lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Kasamatsu yang melihat wajah sedih Kise merasa iba, "Oi Aomine!" Langkah Aomine terhenti mendengar Kasamatsu memanggil namanya. Menolehkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bosan, Aomine menunggu Kasamatsu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Antarlah Kise pulang. Aku ijinkan dia pulang cepat hari ini."

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kise, Kasamatsu berkata, "Kise, kau pulang duluan saja. Kau sudah berlatih keras belakangan ini, jangan memaksakan diri." Wajah Kise langsung berubah menjadi senang mendengar kabar gembira itu. Bagi Kise yang super sibuk dengan sekolah, latihan basket, dan _modelling_ waktu lebih untuk istirahat itu sangat berharga seperti memenangkan lotere.

"Beneran nih _senpai_? Huwaaa makasih banyak _senpai~_" Kise menundukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih kemudian berlari menyusul Aomine setelah mengambil tasnya di bangku cadangan.

"Aomine_cchi!_ Ayo pulang-_ssu!_" Seru Kise riang memeluk sebelah lengan Aomine ketika mereka berjalan bersamaan.

Setelah pasangan biru-kuning tadi berlalu, Moriyama akhirnya angkat suara,"Oi Kasamatsu, kenapa kau membiarkan Kise pulang duluan? Latihan kita baru mulai sebentar kan?"

Kasamatsu memberi tatapan seolah-olah Moriyama itu bodoh. "Kau tidak lihat ekspresi Aomine melihatku hah? Dia murka dan cemburu melihat aku dekat dengan Kise. Daripada rusuh lebih baik aku menyuruh Kise pulang duluan saja. Repot kalau tiba-tiba gorila itu mengamuk," terang Kasamatsu sambil menyeka peluh dengan handuknya.

_'Ternyata Kasamatsu sadar toh Aomine cemburu padanya... Cih beruntung sekali si cengeng itu punya cowok protektif. Sial! Awas saja! Aku tidak akan kalah...' _Begitulah isi pikiran Moriyama yang entah kenapa sedikit tidak nyambung.

**W stands for Wince**

Kise menggeliat tidak nyaman begitu merasakan sensasi asing di dalam tubuhnya. Erangan yang ia tahan sedari tahan akhirnya keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Ah! Iya disitu...mmm..." Kise bergumam tidak jelas. Antara merasa nikmat dan geli.

"Ah! Pe-pelan-pelan dong Aominecchi! Jangan terlalu dalam!" Kise menepis tangan Aomine karena kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut sempurna. Dengan segera Kise merubah posisi menjadi duduk di sofa.

"Tch... Mau bagaimana lagi? Kotoran di telingamu itu agak dalam! Aku sudah ekstra hati-hati mengorek telingamu! Kau kira buat apa aku susah-susah mencari senter kecil sialan ini hah?" Aomine mengacung-acungkan tangannya yang memegang senter kecil di tangan kirinya sementara sebatang cotton bud ada di tangan kanannya. Hayo siapa yang sudah berpikir aneh-aneh? Ngaku...

Cemberut di bibir Kise makin menjadi, "Salah sendiri sembarangan menaruh senternya! Makanya punya apartemen tuh di bereskan! Berantakan terus seperti kapal pecah. Capek tahu membersihkannya setiap kali kesini. Memangnya aku ini pembantumu apa?" Kise memalingkan wajahnya. Kedua lengan putihnya yang kontras dengan kulit Aomine terlipat rapi di depan dadanya. Aomine mematikan senter dan meletakkan di meja lalu membuang cotton bud ke tempat sampah kecil di ujung sofa samping kakinya. Mendekati Kise di ujung sofa lainnya, Aomine menangkup wajah Kise dengan tangannya yang besar lalu mengecup bibir yang manyun disana.

"Iya, iya aku minta maaf membuatmu repot membersihkan apartemenku terus." Mengecup lagi bibir merah ranum itu lalu menghujani wajah Kise dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil dari Aomine.

Senyum Kise mekar seketika lalu mengangguk,"Ayo lanjut lagi. Masih gatal nih telingaku." Tanpa aba-aba Kise merubah posisi mereka lalu merebahkan kepalannya di pangkuan Aomine.

* * *

**A/N: Tuh Wen! udah saya buatin ficnya! Walaupun bukan rated M, maklum ya, saya lagi busy abis, kuis gentayangan...syalalalala~ ehem... itu huruf kalo di baca dari bawah membentuk sebuah nama, sadarkah? Sengaja saya buat dari belakang kedepan biar beda sendiri~ muehehehe~ Eniwei R&R please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**dee-mocchan presented:**

**.**

**.**

**Abbreviation Chapter two**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, saya cuma pinjam AoKise doang.**

**Warning: Sho-ai, fic gaje dan abal, typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**Pair: Forever and always Aomine x Kise**

**Rated: K+**

**A/N: Anooo... ada yang masih ingat fiksi gaje ini? Awalnya ini untuk birthday fic wen phantom14, tapi karena sayang di anggurin jadi saya bikin mul-chap. Ini fic open request kok. Khusus para author ya dan tolong 'tanpa huruf K,' nyari kata yang pas sampe mata saya juling karena cuma dikit pilihannya. Jadi onegai tanpa huruf K... *sujud* Tapi sampai chapter 5 sudah di booking oleh author-author lain. Itu ge belom dapet kata-katanya. Jadi pm atao kunjungi profil saya ya yang berminat ripiu juga boleh kok (^^) Oia peraturannya untuk chapter genap nama author di susun abjad. Yang ganjil dari belakang. Silakan temukan nama yang di maksud XD **

**Eniwei enjoy-ssu~ (^^)**

* * *

**M stands for Marshmallow**

"Aomine_cchi_, untuk apa beli _Marshmallow_ sebanyak ini_-ssu_?" Kise bertanya pada pemuda remang di sampingnya. Mengintip kantong plastik berisi makanan ringan yang mereka beli di combini.

Aomine ikut melirik malas isi kantong belanjaan mereka yang Kise bawa."Hn? Entahlah aku juga lupa. Tadi mengambilnya tanpa sadar," jawab Aomine cuek. Kise hanya menaikkan satu bahunya tidak menanyakan soal itu lagi. Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam kembali ke apartemen Aomine.

.

.

"Aomine_cchi_ cuci kaki sama ganti baju dulu sana, aku mau mengurus belanjaan lalu membereskan meja makan." Sahut Kise yang berjalan mendahului Aomine ke dapur.

"Yaaa, terserahlah..." Balas Aomine malas. Mengikuti langkah Kise. Berhenti tepat di belakang Kise yang sibuk memasukkan belanjaan ke lemari.

"Aomine_cchi_ ngapa-" Kise menoleh begitu sadar ada hawa berat di belakang punggungnya.

**CHUU~**

Aomine mencuri cium ke bibir Kise.

"Mou~ Aomine_cchiii_!" Kise manyun.

"Aku belum dapat ciuman selamat datang tadi," Aomine menyeringai. Puas melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Kise.

"Kita kan pergi dan masuk sama-sama! Tidak perlu sambutan selamat datang segala! Memangnya aku keset kaki bertuliskan _'Welcome'_ di depan pintu apa?" Protes Kise panjang lebar. Bikin Aomine menutup telinganya refleks.

"Iya iya terserah~" goda Aomine lagi. Kali ini menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi Kise.

"Aomine_cchi_! Berhenti menggodaku!" Kise berkacak pinggang. Masih bertampang kesal.

"Heh, aku tidak takut. Memangnya kau mau apa hah?" Tantang Aomine. Sifat sombongnya keluar. Kise mengubek-ubek kantong plastik belanjaan mereka.

"Ah! Ini dia!" Kembali menghadap Aomine Kise dengan pede nya berkata, "Atau burger milikmu aku makan!" Kise mengacungkan satu bungkus _teriyaki burger_ kesukaan Aomine di depan wajah remangnya membuka bungkusnya dengan cepat.

Aomine menggeram, "Sini balikin! Itu punyaku!" Kise berhasil mengelak dengan indah, memeletkan lidahnya, "Telat! Weee!" Dan Kise pun memakan burger Aomine. Dengan tampang meledek pula. Pemuda pirang itu terus menggigit burger sampai mulutnya penuh dan kedua pipinya menggembung saat ia mengunyah.

Aomine hanya berdecak kesal sebelum membatu melihat wajah Kise yang menggembung penuh dengan makanan.

Dengan terburu-buru, gantian Aomine yang mengorek isi belanjaan mereka. Mengambil satu bungkus kemasan _Marshmallow_ yang berisi tiga buah itu.

"Ahominehi-nyam nyam- kenapha-sse-nyamnyam?" Tanya Kise dengan mulut penuh.

Aomine tidak menjawab. Malah mendekatkan kemasan _Marshmallow_ di tangannya itu ke samping wajah Kise. Sementara Kise hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Mirip." Gumam Aomine. Membuat Kise makin bingung, "Apahyaang-nyam nyam- mirip-_ssu_?" Tanyanya masih mengunyah.

"Aku ingat kenapa aku beli _Marshmallow_," terang Aomine takjub seolah berhasil menemukan pencerahan di kaki gunung Fuji.

Kise menelan makanannya, "Ya terus kenapa?"Aomine menoleh cepat. "Karena teksturnya yang lembut dan kenyal mengingatkan aku pada kedua pipimu pada saat menggembung."

Kise _blushing_ mendengarnya.

**I stands for Immature**

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau seorang Kise Ryouta memang orang yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Dia manja, suka merengek, suka nempel-nempel pada orang, memanggil orang dengan panggilan yang menggelikan, dan tidak lupa berisik. Ah banyak deh sifat anak kecil yang ia miliki. Padahal sudah sepatutnya anak SMA seperti dia bersikap lebih dewasa. Tapi apalah daya, itu memang sudah sifat alami Kise sendiri.

Ada hari dimana dia minta jalan-jalan ke taman bermain dan minta berfoto dengan badut. Kegirangan sampai melompat hanya karena Aomine memenangkan boneka beruang besar dari hasil menembak target di festival saat tahun baru. Bahkan menolak tidur malam cepat hanya karena ingin menonton serial drama favoritnya tengah malam. Yang jelas membuatnya kekurangan waktu beristirahat. Untuk hal itu gunting Akashi berperan penting mengancam Kise. Kasus kali ini tidak jauh beda dari yang terakhir author sebut hanya kebalikannya.

"Aomine_cchi_! Aku ngantuk..." Kise mulai merengek saat mereka sedang asyik, eh salah Aomine yang asyik menonton. Kise sih sibuk mengantuk.

"Ya sudah tidur di kamar." Aomine jawab sekenanya. Matanya terpaku pada layar televisi lengkap dengan kerutan serius di dahi.

Kise cemberut, "Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa Aomine_cchi-ssu_..."

"Film nya lagi seru nih Kise!" Aomine pasang tampang mupeng ke Kise. Adegan di film _action_ yang Aomine tonton sedang seru dimana ledakan dan tembakan terdengar dari layar televisi.

"Aku maunya tidur sama Aomine_cchi_..." Kise tidak mau kalah. Mengeluarkan jurus _puppy dog eyes_ miliknya. Biasanya ampuh.

"Argh! Baiklah! Tapi aku masih mau nonton! Kau tidur saja di pangkuanku. Nanti aku gendong ke kamar kalau filmnya selesai. Bagaimana? Itu atau kau tidur sendiri!" Tuh kan Aomine kalah juga.

"Horeee! Aomine_cchi_ baik! Aku cinta Aomine_cchi_!" Kise menjatuhkan badannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Aomine. Memberinya pelukan dahsyat.

Dan yah... Di balik semua sifat ke kanak-kanakkan Kise yang kalau di data bakal panjang, Aomine tetap menerima Kise apa adanya. Seperti Kise yang selalu mengerti dirinya.

**S stands for Soothe**

Pagi itu Kise sedang sibuk memasak, ah memotong bawang tepatnya, sambil bernyanyi syalala ulala, "Kono ippo o 'cause tomorrow never-"

"ARGHHHH!"

"L-adaw!" Sayangnya nyanyiannya harus terhenti begitu suara memekakan telinga terdengar dari arah kamar Aomine.

Buru-buru Kise membersihkan jarinya yang berdarah teriris pisau lalu melilitkan tisu sebagai perban sementara untuk menyeka darah yang keluar.

"Ada apa Aomine_cchi_?!" Tanya Kise di depan kamar kehabisan napas setelah berlari pontang-panting mencari sapu sebagai senjata. Barangkali ada pencuri atau makhluk biadab macam tikus dan kecoa masuk kan ia bisa membela diri. Kise celingak-celinguk memastikan ada bahaya apa sampai ia menyadari bahwa Aomine masih di alam mimpi.

"Cih! Ngerjain orang saja!" Umpat Kise membanting sapu karena kesal. Samar telinganya menangkap suara-suara meringis dari arah Aomine. Melirik sesaat Kise mendapati pemandangan kepala Aomine yang yang sibuk berbalik arah ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti _moshing_.

_'Sepertinya Aominecchi mimpi buruk-ssu.'_ Pikir Kise menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas. Bingung? Pegangan saja Kise! Di kata lagi di kereta kali kudu pegangan?

Kise tidak sampai hati melihat Aomine tersiksa dengan mimpinya sendiri, memutuskan untuk membangung si cowok ireng.

"Aomine_cchi_... Bangun_-ssu_!" Kise mengguncang badan bongsor Aomine. Masih belum bangun dan Aomine masih keringat dingin.

"AOMINE_CCHI_! BANGUN_-SSU_!" Kise teriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Mata Aomine mengerjap kaget. Oh syukurlah Aomine masih hidup setelah dengar jeritan maha menggema Kise.

"Haaa? Oh cuma mimpi..." Aomine mengontrol napasnya. Meringkuk ke samping membelakangi Kise yang mendesah.

"Kau mau cerita?" Tangan kanan Kise terulur mengelus helaian pendek rambut pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Aomine menggeleng, "Tidak penting kok..." Sahutnya pelan.

Belaian tangan Kise di rambut Aomine menenangkannya seketika sehingga membuatnya lupa dengan mimpi buruknya dan perlahan kantuk kembali menyerang si pemuda bersurai biru tua tersebut.

Kise yang melihat Aomine kembali terlelap, mengguncang bahunya membuat Aomine mengerjap, "Hei jangan tidur lagi. Kau keringatan. Mandi dulu biar tidak masuk angin..."

Aomine malah menggeliat, "Tidak mau ah. Ngantuk... Masih pagi juga, dingin..." Berbalik arah menghadap Kise seolah mencari kehangatan darinya.

"Ya sudah ganti baju saja," dengan cuek Kise mendorong Aomine, mengambil baju ganti untuknya. Aomine mau tidak mau duduk dan membuka kaosnya yang penuh dengan peluh.

"Hei kenapa itu jarimu?" Aomine baru sadar ada tisu terikat di sekitar jari telunjuk Kise.

"Kena pisau pas memotong bawang gara-gara kau teriak tadi," Kise menyodorkan kaos bersih untuk Aomine pakai.

"Kalau sudah, aku mau masak lagi ya..." Kise berbalik. Belum sempat berjalan tangan besar menariknya dengan paksa hingga dirinya jatuh ke atas kasur menimpa Aomine.

"Tidur lagi saja..." Aomine menyamankan dirinya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kise yang akhirnya berhenti meronta.

"Mou~ Aomine_cchiii._ Aku lapar_-ssu_!" Protes Kise hanya di anggap angin oleh pasangannya.

"Nanti jam sembilan bangun. Sekarang tidur. Kau kan tidur larut semalam," jawaban yang bikin Kise manyun.

"Aku ada pemotretan jam dua. Kebablasan tidur bagaimana?" Kise mencoba beralasan.

"Aku antar ke tempat pemotretan. Sudah ah! Kau berisik. Merem sana." Aomine mengeratkan pelukannya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kise untuk mendengarkan detak jantung si pemuda pirang yang selalu menjadi lagu pengantar tidur baginya.

**A stands for Accompany**

Aomine heran dengan Kise. Hampir setiap waktu cowok pirang berisik itu selalu mengajaknya eh coret itu memaksa dengan merengek ke berbagai tempat. Sebentar-sebentar, "Aomine_cchi _temani aku ke salon dong... Nanti aku bayarin sekali _creambath_ deh yaaa?" Atau, "Aominecchi ayo menonton film bareng_-ssu_!" Terkadang begini, "Aomine_cchi_ jemput aku di _suppaa_ dekat apartemenmu ya! Kita belanja bersama_-ssu_!"

Dan yah bagi orang yang pemalas seperti Aomine hal terebut sangat merepotkan. Apa Kise tidak bisa mengajak orang lain saja? Yang lebih asyik gitu? Secara belanja dengan Aomine kan di jawab cuek dan ketus olehnya. Momoi saja kapok minta di temani belanja sama Aomine. Tentu saja Aomine heran dengan Kise yang betah-betah saja di temani Aomine.

"Aomine_cchi_, aku beli kado apa ya untuk ultah _Nee-san_?" Pertanyaan Kise menyadarkan Aomine. Baru ingat dimana ia sekarang. Menemani Kise yang mencari kado untuk sang kakak ke Mall.

"Hmm? Belikan saja satu set pakaian dalam," jawabnya asal yang mendapat lirikan garang dari Kise.

"Memangnya aku mesum seperti kau? Ih ogah ah! Nanti aku di kira adik yang mesum_-ssu_!" Kise menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Terus maunya apa? Kita sudah disini setengah jam! Malu tahu lama-lama disini!" Aomine demo ke Kise. Sekedar info sekarang ini mereka berada di salah satu toko aksesoris perempuan di Mall. Mereka berdua sibuk mengitari toko itu. Satu sibuk menyumpahkan kata-kata kasar, satunya sibuk berpendapat sendiri.

"Cepetan ah. Ke toko lain saja! Ayo!" Aomine yang tidak sabaran menarik tangan Kise keluar toko yang serba _pink_ tersebut. Rasanya Aomine ingin menggosok matanya dengan sabun colek untuk menghilangkan warna ngejreng menyakitkan mata itu.

"Lepasin ih! Sakit Aomine_cchi_!" Ringis Kise. Aomine akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dan mereka berhenti di depan salah satu toko elektronik.

"Kesini saja. Belikan apa kek. Kamus elektronik kek, ponsel baru, _headphone_ atau _mp3 player_. Kakakmu kan senang mendengarkan musik _Heavy Metal_ tuh. Daripada berisik belikan saja _headphone_." Tumbenan saran Aomine berguna.

"Benar juga yaaa_-ssu_! Ayo masuk!" Mereka pun mengitari toko bersama.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak _manager_ mu saja sih? Dia kan wanita, pasti lebih mengerti selera kakakmu kan?" Aomine kepo.

"Dia lagi sibuk_-ssu_. Lagipula _manager_ ku kan punya kehidupannya sendiri, Aomine_cchi_..." Terang Kise sambil melihat-lihat berbagai macam _headphone._

"Kau kira aku juga tidak punya kehidupan?" Aomine protes lagi. Demo mulu sih ini anak?

Kise memutar bola matanya, "Kehidupan? Kerjaan Aomine_cchi_ kan cuma tidur, main basket, makan, dan baca Mai_-chan_. Apa enaknya? Membosankan begitu. Makanya aku ajak Aomine_cchi_. Biar tidak suntuk_-ssu_."

Otak lola Aomine baru mengerti maksud Kise selama ini mengajaknya jalan.

"Kise, berarti selama ini kita kencan dong?" Wajah Aomine terlihat kosong dan horor bersamaan.

"Errr... A-A-Aomine_cchi_ a-aku mau lihat _mp3 player_nya disana yaa!" Kise yang takut mundur perlahan sebelum meninggalkan Aomine yang lagi mode suram. Takut tiba-tiba Aomine masuk _Zone._

Memangnya menurutmu jalan-jalan dengan Kise sampai sekarang itu apa eh _Ahomine_?

**K stands for Karaoke**

"Oi Satsuki!" Momoi yang merasa di panggil menoleh kebelakang. Mendapati Aomine berlari mengejarnya.

"Ada apa Dai_-chan_?" Urat kesal muncul di pelipis Aomine. "Sudah aku bilang hentikan panggilan menggelikan itu! Kau dan Kise itu sama saja. Susah di bilangin." Memangnya kamu tidak apa Aomine?

"Tapi Dai_-chan_ kan tetap Dai_-chan_." Momoi menjawab sok polos. Atau memang polos?

"Terserah. Aku minta bantuanmu." Pinta Aomine _to the point_.

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya Momoi memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Kise mengajakku karaokean sore ini. Telepon dia bilang aku tidak bisa karena harus menemanimu beli perlengkapan klub. Cepetan. Nih!" Aomine menyodorkan ponsel biru tua nya.

"Tunggu dulu. Kasih aku alasan kenapa kau menolak ajakannya kali ini?" Momoi ngotot.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya berturut-turut minggu ini, Satsuki! Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya bernyanyi tidak karuan. Kadang dia jerit-jerit nge_scream_. Atau menganggukkan kepalanya seperti Tri* m*can. Dia juga pernah nangis lebay sambil nyanyi lagu sedih! Dia bahkan goyang oplosan! Entah darimana dia tahu goyangan itu yang jelas aku tidak kuat! Dia berubah 180 derajat kalau karaoke. Kise ku yang manis dan baik hati hilang di medan karaoke. Sampai mimpi buruk kemarin." Aomine geleng-geleng berusaha membuang ingatannya mimpi buruk Kise yang mengajaknya karaoke nge_scream_ tidak karuan seumur hidup.

"Pokoknya tidak mau! Ayolah Satsuki, nanti aku traktir _takoyaki_ di sebrang sekolah deh..." Aomine mengguncang kedua bahu Momoi dengan panik.

"Aduh, iya...iyaaaa! Lepas ah Dai_-chan_!" Momoi yang sudah pusing tujuh keliling akibat guncangan Aomine terpaksa mengiyakan.

"Hore! Ini ponselku!" Aomine menyeringai girang. Momoi hanya mengambil ponsel itu sambil memutar bola matanya. Mencari nama Kise di kontak telepon Aomine dengan cepat.

"Ah, _moshi-moshi_, Ki_-chan_? Maaf aku menelepon pakai nomor Dai_-chan_. Tapi Dai_-chan_ tidak bisa menemanimu karaokean sore ini. Kami di suruh pelatih membeli perlengkapan klub. Iya. Iya Dai_-chan_ sudah janji, tapi takut kau marah makanya aku yang bilang. Hmm... Oke. Dadah Ki_-chan_. Sekali lagi maaf yaaa! _Jaaa_!" Momoi menutup ponsel Aomine dan menyerahkannya kembali ke si empunya.

"Kau berhutang _strawberry cake_ padaku. Bukan _takoyaki_." Momoi mendengus. Gantian Aomine yang memutar bola matanya. "Iya terserah. Sudah sana." Yang manggil siapa, Momoi malah di usir. Dasar tidak tahu diri.

Sebelum berbalik Momoi berkata, "Makanya jadi orang jangan menyusahkan dong, Dai_-chan_! Aku saja temanmu frustasi minta ampun menghadapi kelakuanmu. Apalagi Ki_-chan_ coba? Pantas saja dia hobi karaokean... Pasti batinnya tertekan karenamu makanya dia jadi lebay pas karaokean." Selesai pidato panjang lebar, Momoi meninggalkan Aomine yang hatinya di tusuk oleh omongan Momoi.

**I stands for Idol**

"Iya, aduh pelan-pelan..." Kise kewalahan mengatur para _fans_ nya yang saling membunuh berebut meminta tanda tangan sang model.

"Kyaaaa Kise_-kun_. _I love you_!"

"Kise_-kun_ jadilah pacarku!"

"Enak saja Kise_-kun _itu suamiku!" Kise keringat dingin mendengarnya.

Begitulah kira-kira teriakan _absurd_ para fansnya. Kise mendesah lelah sambil menandatangani berpuluh-puluh kertas dari para _fans_ nya yang mengerubunginya seperti lebah yang di takuti pacar sang model.

Ngomong-ngomong pacar, itu orangnya lagi bersadar memutar bola basket dengan telunjuknya di tembok belakang Kise yang sibuk melayani para fansnya. Mereka baru saja mau _one-on-one_ sampai para _fans_ Kise mengganggu acara berduaan mereka. Dengan enggan Aomine menunggu Kise selesai dengan urusannya. Padahal Kise sudah menyuruhnya duluan saja ke lapangan basket dekat situ, tapi Aomine _keukeuh_ mau menunggu Kise. Ciyee protektif nih ceritanya?

"_Nee_, Kise_-kun_... Boleh aku tahu siapa idolamu?" Kening Kise mengeryit sesaat.

"Ahaha, _etoo_...siapa ya? Idola apa dulu nih?" Tanya Kise bersabar.

"Kise_-kun_ kan jago basket nih selain jadi model kondang. Terinspirasi dari siapa?" Eh buset para _fans_ nya kepo abis euy!

"_Etoo_ ada seorang cowok. Temanku sejak SMP yang membuatku masuk basket_-ssu_! Dia hebat sekali loh! Dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa aku _copy_ hanya sekali lihat_-ssu_!" Para fans nya ber'kyaaa' ria. Kise curiga diantara segerombolan _fans_nya itu ada yang _fujoshi._

"Wahhhh... Manisnyaaa. Apa cowok itu yang berdiri di belakangmu itu, Kise_-kun_?" Tanya fans nya lagi. Kise mengikuti arah pandangan _fans_nya yang menatap Aomine.

"Iya, dia orangnya..." Kise tersenyum lembut ke arah Aomine yang menangkap pandangannya. Setelahnya para _fans_ Kise bergelimpang pingsan akibat _nosebleed_ parah melihat Kise yang tersenyum lembut, sementara Aomine melengoskan kepalanya sambil berdeham. Adegan _Sho-ai_ gratis gitu loh!

Rupanya Aomine mendengar percakapan Kise dengan para _fans_nya.

* * *

**A/N 2: ARGH ini gaje. Sungguh absurd dan nista! T^T skill saya lagi karatan nih. Maaf kalo jelek m(_ _)m Di tunggu ripiu nya :'D /ngarep**


End file.
